What makes you happy?
by J-Bellatrix
Summary: Harry e Gina enfim tiveram o tempo para serem felizes juntos. A batalha final já acabara, mas ainda havia dores das perdas. Porém, um questionamento singelo da ruiva pode mudar algum dos acontecimentos do futuro: O que te faz feliz? - Pov. Harry Potter.


- O que te faz feliz? - ela me perguntou, intrigada.

Passei a lembrar de toda minha vida depois daquele questionamento. Pensei em Hogwarts, o lugar que realizou meus sonhos e me criara novos. Oh, era um lugar tão agradável: lá eu conheci os professores que, talvez sem saber, me ajudaram na batalha final; conheci pessoas que hoje amo, que _tecnicamente_, morri por elas; eu aprendi e vivi muito ali, mas o que mais posso destacar foi cada momento em que tive de enfrentar meus medos para fazer o que era certo.

_O que me fazia feliz?_, minha mente repetia enquanto ela afagava meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos em busca de uma resposta rápida. Era impossível. Aquele cheiro de algo floral me distraia. Mas era tão agradável também. Eu já sabia o que aquilo significava: o efeito da amortentia já tinha me mostrado se tratar de Gina. E então me veio à mente várias cenas. A primeira era a garota emburrada no meu primeiro ano, querendo acompanhar seus irmãos até Hogwarts. A segunda fui eu salvando-a do terror que era dentro da câmara secreta. Mas o que se passou depois disso?

Ela sempre foi a irmã do meu melhor amigo, o fruto proibido, se pudesse chama-la assim. Era a sortuda, a primeira menina em sete gerações dos Weasley. Lembrei-me do quão ciumento ela me deixava com seus antigos namorados. Talvez em meu íntimo algo sempre me dissesse que ela nascera para ser minha, e eu para ser dela. Era clichê, mas algo em nós se encaixava: ela era a única menina entre seis irmãos, era a mais forte, a que mais sabia controlar suas emoções. E quem mais suportaria estar ao lado do menino que sobreviveu?

Foi então que eu abri os olhos, com a resposta mais do que mentalizada. Aquele castanho claro focava-se nos meus olhos, se preocupando com a demora da resposta. E como tive vontade de respondê-la da forma mais simples antes de complicar para palavras de cortejos. Levantei de seu colo e toquei seu rosto, suavemente. Naquele tempo em que estivemos distantes por causa da guerra me trouxera tantas saudades da pele pálida que ruborizava ao meu toque.

- Você. - foi o que respondi, observando-a sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Pensei que nunca iria me responder - foi o que ela disse antes de nos beijarmos.

Era doce, mas ao mesmo desejoso. Eu adorava aquela aproximação que tinha com Gina. Simplesmente tudo que fosse fora de seus braços não me parecia seguro. Estar com ela me trazia segurança. Paramos e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo.

- E o que te faz feliz? - eu decidi perguntar.

Ela apertou os olhos e olhou o céu. Ela abria a boca diversas vezes, mas sempre que parecia ter a resposta, mordia os lábios, me fazendo rir. Percebi que mesmo para ela, a garota de conceitos formados, havia certa dificuldade em responder aquilo. Acariciei suas bochechas, tentando fazê-la desistir da resposta. Eu sabia que o que ela amava, sabia que ver as pessoas amadas bem a fazia feliz. Foi então que ela abriu a boca e respondeu:

- Você decidir comigo o nome do nosso primeiro filho... - ela disse quase num sussurro.

Seus lábios eram cobertos por um sorriso sapeca, digna de uma Weasley. Ela acariciou a barriga, indicando que não demoraria tanto para nosso filho receber seu nome. Pisquei os olhos com certa dificuldade. Estávamos quase chorando. Eu a abracei as preces, segurando as duas pessoas que traziam o significado de _meu mundo_ em meus braços. Um filho... O que os outros iriam pensar? Ficariam zangados por nossa irresponsabilidade ou nos confortariam com bondosas palavras de boa sorte?

Ah, mas pouco importava. A resposta que tinha dentro de mim era que apesar de todas as perdas que eu havia sofrido - e o fato era que nenhuma dessas feridas poderia ser cobertas -, Gina me fazia mais forte. Ela quem levantava meu astral, que mostrava meus motivos para ainda viver sorrindo. E mesmo eu sendo a última pessoa para ela se comprometer, mesmo sendo alguém que o passado facilmente machucaria, ela me queria e eu a queria.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, a garota dos cabelos vívidos, com olhos tão atraentes como o entardecer. A menina sortuda, encantadora, que em breve carregaria uma parte de mim. Um filho, um sobrenome e um único amor. Era a isto que estávamos destinados e era isto, mais do que qualquer dinheiro guardado no Gringotes, que significava minha felicidade.


End file.
